The present invention relates to a protective guide sleeve structure of a pulling type faucet in which a protective guide sleeve in fitted in an adapter of the faucet and an extensible guide tube of a sprinkling head is passed through the protective guide sleeve. When the extensible guide tube is pulled outward or retracted inward, the trumpet-shaped opening of the guide sleeve guides the extensible guide tube to smoothly move outward or inward. Also, the protective guide sleeve protects the extensible guide tube from directly abrading a lower edge of a cut section of the adapter.
The pulling type faucet has been widely used in a kitchen or a toilet for providing more convenient washing operation. However, the extensible guide tube of the sprinkling head of the faucet is directly attached to a lower edge of a cut section of the adapter. Therefore, when the extensible guide tube is pulled outward or retracted inward, a considerably great frictional force is exerted onto the extensible guide tube. This shortens using life of the extensible guide tube and makes it difficult and laborious to pull and extend the extensible guide tube.